Su vida no era sólo suya
by Minako k
Summary: Hay momentos en los que necesitas que alguien te apoye, que te ayude a evitar caer en un pozo negro de desesperación. Para Naruto, ese alguien era Hinata. Referencia a los dos últimos capítulos del manga.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la novedad es que este fic sí.

* * *

**Su vida no era sólo suya**

Existen momentos de duda, de miedo; momentos que nos hacen sentir débiles ante situaciones que pensábamos que podíamos manejar. Muchos de estos instantes pasan en situaciones extremas, y qué mejor ejemplo de situación extrema que una guerra.

La sorpresa inicial de ver la muerte de una persona cercana a él había dejado paso a una sensación de aturdimiento que se había instalado por todo su cuerpo. Naruto todavía no podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus propios ojos. Neji, que minutos antes estaba hablando con él, diciéndole que debían continuar con la estrategia que había ideado Shikaku, recordándole que necesitaban su poder… ese mismo Neji yacía ahora en el suelo, empalado por las estacas que acababa de lanzar el Juubi.

Muerto.

Sin brillo alguno en sus ojos.

Había muerto para protegerlo. No. Para protegerlos a ambos, tanto a Hinata como a él, poniendo en práctica la enseñanza que Naruto le había mostrado en los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin: Cada uno se forja su propio destino. Y es que, aunque su papel dentro de los Hyuga era proteger a Hinata, en aquel momento había sido decisión suya hacerlo. Por fin entendía a su padre, por fin entendía la libertad que sentía al elegir morir para proteger a sus amigos.

Y así había decidido terminar sus días como ninja.

Naruto sólo pudo apartar la vista de Neji cuando oyó que Obito le recriminaba el que no hubiera podido defender a sus amigos, pero volvió a fijarla en él inmediatamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Obito tenía razón, en ese mundo no le quedaba nada. Si la guerra no terminaba pronto, podría morir más gente, más gente cercana a él. Gente a la que no podría proteger.

Sintió que Obito lo llamaba a unirse a su bando, a terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Quizá el Tsukuyomi no fuera tan malo si eso evitaba más muertes. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de detenerse a pensar en ello, pues en ese momento notó que una pequeña mano le daba una bofetada que resonó por todo el campo de batalla.

Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a Hinata con su mejor fachada de seriedad, tratando de ocultar la tristeza por la muerte de su primo. Su mano todavía estaba en su mejilla, en una suave caricia que intentaba transmitirle valor, confianza y puede que algo más.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Neji-nii-san, que tu vida no es sólo tuya, Naruto-kun. —Su voz sonó firme y segura—. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? —Se detuvo un momento, asegurándose de que tenía toda la atención de Naruto—. Tus ideales… tus palabras… el deseo de salvar a tus compañeros… ¡Esas son cosas por las que vale la pena luchar…!

Naruto no cabía en sí de su asombro. Esta chica tan tímida, a la que en su infancia le costaba articular más de una frase sin tartamudear, estaba sobreponiéndose a su dolor e intentaba alejarlo del negro precipicio por el que había estado a punto de caer.

—Lo que inspiró a Neji-nii-san y lo llevó tan lejos ¡fueron esos mismos principios! Pero no sólo eres tú Naruto-kun… —Su mirada se endureció por un instante, recordando al resto de los ninjas que estaban con ellos en la batalla—… todos nosotros hemos llegado a creer en esas palabras y es por eso que luchamos con tanto ahínco para protegernos los unos a los otros. Por eso… somos una familia. Si tiras la toalla ahora, el sacrificio de Neji-nii-san habrá sido en vano. Desdecirte de tus palabras… sería lo que de verdad mataría a tus compañeros y eso haría que dejáramos de ser… una familia.

La mirada de Obito se oscureció ante esas palabras y frunció el entrecejo. La actitud de aquella chica le provocaba una sensación extraña en el pecho. Era como si ya hubiera oído antes aquel discurso, aunque sabía que no era así. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar notar que algo se despertaba en su memoria, o mejor dicho: alguien. Puede que estuviera recordando palabras similares dichas por su yo pasado a otra persona, en otra época, al mismo tiempo que intentaba no dejarse dominar por esos sentimientos.

No pudo seguir pensando, porque Hinata siguió hablando:

—Continuar hacia delante con la cabeza bien alta y nunca retirar tus palabras… ¡ese es también mi camino del ninja!

Naruto no pudo evitar ver el paralelismo con la vez en que Hinata le había levantado los ánimos en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 7. Los protagonistas eran los mismos: Neji, Hinata y él, mas la situación difería bastante. Esta vez no sólo era ella la que lo hacía recapacitar, incluso Kurama le hacía ver la verdad de las palabras de Neji.

_Su vida no era sólo suya._

Permaneció ajeno al ataque de Bee sobre el Juubi mientras las últimas dudas se disipaban en los confines de su mente. Alzó la mano, colocándola sobre la mano que todavía descansaba en su mejilla. La cogió con gentileza y la fue bajando lentamente en un movimiento que terminó con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Hinata… ¡Muchas gracias! Todo este tiempo has estado a mi lado.

En ese momento se produjeron más cosas de las que se podían ver a simple vista, y una de ellas fue el cambio que se dio en los pensamientos de Naruto.

Cuando eran simples Genin, a Hinata la había visto como una niña rarita y oscura, pero del tipo de persona que a él le gustaba. En aquel momento la había mirado como a una amiga más. Cuando se había enfrentado a Pain en un intento por ayudarlo, la había visto como a una mujer. Una mujer valiente que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por salvarlo a él, pero aun así no había sido capaz de _verla _completamente. Y ahora, si Neji no se hubiera interpuesto, habría dado su vida de verdad. Una vez más.

Pensar en ello hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, pero Hinata tenía razón: No podía dejar que el sacrificio de Neji fuese en vano.

Mantuvo la mano de Hinata agarrada con la suya. Si lo hubiera pensado en frío vería que era arriesgado mantener esa posición, no sólo porque necesitaba ambas manos para hacer sus técnicas, sino también porque estaba poniéndola a ella como blanco fácil. Pero necesitaba su apoyo, saber que estaba ahí. No quería soltarle la mano porque ahora, más que nunca, la necesitaba. La necesitaba desde el punto de vista del que la veía en ese instante. Porque por fin la reconocía como ella lo reconocía a él.

Cerró su mano libre en puño y activó con decisión el Modo Bijuu.

—¡Vamos allá, Hinata!

Su vida estaba ligada a muchas personas, no podía fallar.

* * *

**Hola, ¿qué tal estáis? Esta es mi respuesta a cómo viví yo el capítulo 615 del manga (con algunos recortes aquí y allá). Es la primera vez que publico algo escrito originalmente por mí, así que espero que me digáis qué os pareció. Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
